Streap Twist
by Argentum Dreigon
Summary: Ryo y Bakura, en un día de verano, se aburren, y ambos deciden jugar un poco al Twist...°One-Shot° ES R! NO TE GUSTA, NO LEAS!


Un día de vacaciones de verano, sin nada que hacer, Bakura hojeaba una revista, mientras que Ryo simplemente se dedicaba a leer su libro, ambos sentados en el sofá, el menor recostado en el regazo del mayor. 

-¿Bakura?

-¿Mmmm?

-Juguemos al Twist.

-¿¿?? ¿Qué es eso?

-Un juego, tonto...-contestó, tocándole la nariz.-Iré a buscarlo, mientras, corre la mesa ratona para poner el tablero.

-De acuerdo.

Bakura quitó todas las cosas de la pequeña mesa, y las colocó sobre el sofá. Tomó el mueble de ambas partes, y lo llevó hasta a un lado de la televisión. Murmurando para si, se tiró otra vez en el sillón. Ryo entró con una especie de tela o pedazo de plástico muy finito debajo de su brazo.

Ayudado de su espíritu, montaron el tablero en el suelo. Bakura se extrañó al ver cuatro filas con casi cinco círculos de color rojo, amarillo, verde y azul en él. Ambos se descalzaron, y se colocaron en una de las puntas del tablero.

-Bien, esto es así. Cada uno alterna para decir que parte del cuerpo colocamos en cada uno de los círculos de colores. Sólo manos y pies, ¿Entendido?-Bakura le asintió.-Al principio te parecerá aburrido, pero pronto te gustará. Mmmm....Mano derecha, verde...

Ambos colocaron sus manos en un círculo distinto. Siguieron así, hasta que en cierto momento, entrelazaron sus piernas, cada uno para llegar al rojo. A Bakura se le ocurrió una excelente idea con este juego de retorcijones.

El espíritu se encontraba en una posición en la cual se encontraba doblando ambas piernas, y Ryo, muy cerca de él, pasando "accidentalmente" una de sus piernas por el espacio que hacían las de Bakura, para llegar a un color.

Pronto de otros intentos, Ryo quedó en una pose como si estuviera a punto de correr una carrera. (N/A: No se si vieron alguna vez una carrera de las 100 millas, que los participantes extienden una de sus piernas y la otra doblada, con sus manos en el suelo. Bueno, así está Ryo.) Y Bakura, bastante contento, sobre él, colocando sus manos en dos círculos después de las manos de Ryo, con sus piernas abiertas.

-Bakura....-gimió suavemente el menor.

-¿Sabes? Sería una muy buena posición esta en la cama...-ante esto, Ryo enrojeció bastante.

El espíritu movió su parte delantera con la trasera de su contraparte, haciendo que ambos gimieran. Pronto, siguieron con el juego. Después de tantas trabadas, Ryo quedó con su pie izquierdo en el color rojo y el derecho en el azul, a ambas puntas del tablero, mientras que Bakura, quedó del lado contrario, mirando divertidamente las piernas frágiles de su compañero, que enrojeció fuertemente. 

-¿Qué tanto miras?-dijo medio enojado el menor.

-Tus deliciosas piernas...Tu turno...

-De acuerdo...-luego de ver detalladamente el tablero, dijo.-Mano derecha, amarillo...-dijo susurrando.

Bakura levantó su mano, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería en verdad hacer con esa jugada su compañero, sonrió perversamente. Sensualmente pasó su mano derecha por todo el pecho de Ryo, quien se sonrojó fuertemente, gimiendo. El espíritu llegó hasta donde empezaban los pantalones, y lentamente comenzó a quitarle la camisa, hasta los hombros, para luego volver a recorrer el pecho desnudo del joven.

-Ahhh....¿Qué no estábamos jugando?-dijo casualmente el menor.

-Lo estamos haciendo....

La mano continuó su camino, hasta llegar entre las piernas de Ryo, que gimió fuertemente.

-¡Bakura! Ahhhh....

La mano bajó, y se depositó en el círculo amarillo. El menor dio un quejido, al notar que su Yami estaba "bastante" juguetón. "Dos pueden jugar este juego", se dijo a si mismo Ryo.

Con su boca, y un poco de dificultad, comenzó a desabrochar los botones del pantalón de Bakura, que se deleitó con aquello. 

-Mi turno....mano izquierda...¡Ahhhh! Ryo....azul...

El menor, sonrojado, comenzó a deslizar su mano por la camisa, comenzando a desbrocharla, hasta que sacó todos los botones, acariciando las tetillas del espíritu que gimió, sonrosándose. 

Bakura atacó el pantalón de Ryo, desabotonándolo con sus dientes, y bajando el cierre con los mismo, haciendo que el que se encontraba debajo se sonrojara fuertemente. 

Pronto, las camisas se encontraban a un lado del tablero, y los albinos en una nueva posición. Bakura estaba como Ryo hace unos momentos, pero con sus piernas más atraídas a su cuerpo, en los colores amarillo y verde, pero sus manos en los colores lejanos. Mientras que el menor, se encontraba, y habiendo colocado otra parte del cuerpo en el juego, con la punta de sus pies en el rojo, y la rodilla también, mientras que el otro miembro, en el azul. Sus brazos pasaban y se entrelazaban con los de su compañero, estando en una posición que a Bakura le excitaba y a su contraparte le daba vergüenza. 

El espíritu acercó su rostro al de su compañero, besándolo profundamente.

-Me pregunto, ¿Cómo nos quitaremos los pantalones?-dijo, a manera divertida, haciendo sonrojar al menor.

Ryo le dijo donde tenía que mover, y Bakura muy precipitado, comenzó a bajarle los pantalones a su amado, que se sonrojó más de lo que podía. Cuando llegó a su color designado, el menor tenía sus pantalones ya casi en el suelo, por lo que de movimientos ágiles, se lo quitó, mostrando toda su cara roja, al estar con sus piernas abiertas frente a un bastante excitado Bakura.

Ambos quedaron en ropa interior. El espíritu se las ingenió para terminar de desnudar a su compañero, que miró a su contraparte con un poco de enojo al sentirse expuesto ante los ojos predadores de su Yami, que dulcemente lamió el hombro de este.

Ahora si, los dos quedaron desnudos, pero bastante apartados el uno del otro. Para felicidad de Bakura, nuevamente su compañero quedó con sus piernas abiertas, mostrando lo que tenía allí. El espíritu se reacomodó con la última indicación de este, y ambos quedaron en la misma posición. 

Ryo un poco avergonzado al tenerse todo expuesto, y Bakura muy orgulloso de eso.

-Me gustaría quedar en la pose que nos colocamos al principio...-exclamó, con tono sensual en su voz.

Siguieron jugando, y en una, el espíritu le recordó a Ryo que tan exquisito trasero tenía. Bien firme y levantado. Cuando fue su turno, le dio un pequeño pellizco en él. 

Finalmente, terminaron en la pose que tanto Bakura quería, haciendo que Ryo se sonrojara fuertemente, al sentir a su espíritu frotar su cuerpo con el de él. Ante tanto placer, el menor no soportó, y cayó sobre el tablero. 

-Perdiste...-anunció Bakura, apresando a su compañero con sus brazos, piernas y cuerpo.

-Lo sé.-contestó.

-¿Me harías realidad una fantasía que he tenido desde hace unos días?-preguntó, acariciando el cabello de su ángel.

-¿Qué TIPO de fantasía?

-Mmmm....¿Te enojarías?

-Depende. Dime, y veré cómo reaccionaré.

-Me gustaría, que, te masturbaras delante de mí.....

Inmediatamente, Ryo adquirió un fuerte color escarlata, más fuerte que cualquier otro rojo. Volteó a ver el interesante sofá, sin saber que decir. Pero la mirada constante de su espíritu, hizo que por fin cediera ante él. 

-B-Bueno...Sólo por esta vez...

-Jeje...No digas que será por esta vez, mi ángel, te gustará tanto, que lo harás bastante seguido, y estaré ahí para verte.

Levantó a su amado, y suavemente lo recostó al pie del sofá, abriendo sus piernas para tener una mejor visión de todo lo que ocurriera. Su rostro rojo se posó sobre el cuerpo de su espíritu, que le dio un ademán de cabeza para que continuara.

Tímidamente, Ryo comenzó a tocar su pecho con ambas manos, cerrando sus ojos, sonrojado, y gimiendo suavemente. El sudor que recorría el cuerpo del menor, brillaba con la luz que se filtraba en las ventanas. Sus manos perdieron el control, y comenzaron a acariciar su propio cuerpo con sensualidad, haciendo que Bakura gimiera suavemente.

Una de ellas bajó hasta su ombligo, donde suavemente introdujo dos dedos, masajeándose lentamente. Bakura miró el rostro lleno de éxtasis de su compañero, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos sexuales. 

-Un poco más abajo, Ryo...No estás llegando a tu objetivo...

El menor tocó con la punta de sus dedos su pulsante miembro, gimiendo fuertemente...

-Ahhh...Bakura...-el espíritu se encontraba todo sudado.

-¿Si?

-Mmmmm.....uhhhmmm....

Tomó suavemente su miembro, y comenzó a tocarse lentamente, al principio sin muchas expectativas, pero un fuerte gemido por parte de su espíritu, hizo que comenzara a aumentar su ritmo rápidamente. 

-Ah....ah...ah...mmm...¡Oh Bakura! Más....-se mordió su labio inferior, al aumentar su ritmo una vez más.

Ryo gemía fuertemente, mientras que el sudor le recorría por todo su cuerpo. Bakura se deleitaba con lo que su "tímido" amado podía hacer, además de que disfrutaba mucho el menor haciéndolo. 

Lentamente, el menor comenzó a sentir que estaba cerca. Trató de ir más rápido, moviendo sus caderas un poco a su mismo ritmo, esta vez gimiendo fuertemente. 

-Uhmmmm... mm... ahhhh-gimió en susurros el menor, sintiendo su momento acercarse.

Pronto, su clímax alcanzó.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡BAKURAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Su líquido blanco se esparció por todo su torso, y un poco resbaló por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a la alfombra. Jadeando, sudando y sonrojado fuertemente, entreabrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con un súper sensual Bakura, bañado en sudor de pies a cabeza. 

-_Ahora...._-comentó en voz sexy y suave, acercándose a su compañero.-_Vayamos al granooooohhhhhhhh....._

Lo recostó en el suelo, comenzando a besar el pecho de este, quitando todo el líquido blanco de él. Siguió bajando lentamente, quitando todo el resto, hasta llegar a su blanco. Besó los muslos de su compañero, que se sentó, para tener una visión de todo lo que ocurría.

Jadeando, Ryo entrelazó sus dedos con el suave y plateado cabello de su espíritu, abriendo instintivamente sus piernas a él, quien sonrió. Comenzó a darle pequeñas lamidas con la punta de su lengua, seguido de unos dulces mordiscos, que hicieron a Ryo gemir fuertemente.

-¡Aaaahhhhhhhhhh! Bakuraaaahhhh....

Después de algunos juegos, el Yami de Ryo por fin lo tomó en su boca, haciendo que se arqueara en placer. Colocó sus piernas sobre los fuertes hombros de su espíritu con dificultad, pero lo hizo, sintiendo como era succionado, y mordido de vez en cuando.

El menor tuvo su segundo clímax, gritando el nombre de su compañero, quien tragó todo. Pero sin dejarlo, comenzó a gemir, haciendo vibrar a su compañero, que a su vez gemía ante el placer que lo inundaba.

-B-Bakura...N-No...T-Tomáme…. 

//Aún no, mi pequeño, aún no...//

Una vez que Bakura lo dejó, comenzó a tocar otras partes de Ryo, sus puntos débiles, que lo hacían derretir en las manos de su espíritu. Masajeaba sus pies, la palma de sus manos, su espalda, y finalmente el punto culminante, su cuello.

Ryo quedó tendido en el suelo, prácticamente sin moverse, ante el placer que sentía. Se arrodilló entre las piernas de su luz, y las levantó, colocándolas sobre sus hombros.

Colocando tres dígitos dentro de la boca de su luz, quien comenzó rápidamente a lamerlos y succionarlos fuertemente, haciendo gemir a su compañero. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente ensalivados, los retiró de esa boca húmeda.

Dirigiendo sus dedos a la entrada de su amado, suavemente insertó uno de ellos, haciendo que las paredes de adentro se contrajeran ante la intromisión. Luego, con lentitud introdujo un segundo dígito, haciendo movimientos de tijeras, y finalmente el tercero. Rozó ese punto especial, haciendo que el cuerpo que se encontraba recostado, se arqueara y gimiera fuertemente.

Continuando con las administraciones en ese lugar tan peculiar, Ryo arqueaba lo que podía todo su cuerpo, acercándose más a aquellos dedos intrusos, que le llenaban de placer.

Sacó sus dedos del cuerpo de Ryo, oyendo como respuesta un quejido de un no tan satisfecho hikari. Lentamente comenzó a entrar en él, ambos gimiendo ante la sensaciones. Bakura se recostó sobre Ryo, llevando al límite la flexibilidad del chico, que no se inmutó ante lo que parecía ser una incómoda posición. El espíritu comenzó a entrar y salir pausadamente, para ver la cara de su contraparte llenarse de éxtasis y placer.

-Bakuraaahhhh....-dijo melosamente Ryo, abrazando con fuerza a su otro yo, mientras sentía que este le mordía el cuello con sus afilados caninos.

El espíritu se movía con más rapidez, entrando y saliendo bruscamente de ese frágil cuerpo, pero sin dañarlo. La sala pronto se inundó de gemidos, jadeos, gritos, de ambos chicos albinos.

Bakura tomó en sus manos el miembro de Ryo, que se encontraba alto en el aire, y a tocarlo sutilmente, como cosquillas, mandando las oleadas de placer al doble, a la vez que el lugar de Ryo era rozado una y otra vez.

-Ohhh SIIII!!!! Bakura!!! Más profundo!!!!!! ¡¡OHHHHHH!! MMMM!!!!!!

-Eres tan estrecho!!!!! Tan cálido.....

-Ahhh....D-Duele u-un p-poc-co...

Bakura desaceleró un poco su ritmo, pero aún así, no dejó de seguir embistiendo con fuerza a ese tan delgado cuerpo, que finalmente se liberó en su mano y torsos, dando un placentero grito. Sintió como el cuerpo se contraía, mandando oleadas de intenso placer al espíritu, y continuamente Ryo le hacía esto, hasta que pronto Bakura no lo resistió y se dejó venir dentro de él.

Jadeando, con sus cuerpos sudados y sus rostros rojos, Ryo más que Bakura, se recostaron en el suelo, sobre la alfombra. Lentamente, recuperando su respiración normal, ambos chicos se sonrieron ampliamente.

-Ese juego estuvo divertido.-acotó el mayor, haciendo sonrojar a Ryo, más delo que estaba.-Hey, deberíamos jugarlo más a menudo.

-¿Cómo que días? Dentro de una semana se terminan las vacaciones de verano y otra vez a la escuela.

-Los viernes y sábados no estaría mal.

-Pervertido...

-Podríamos agregar algunos juguetes...

-¿Cómo que juguetes?-preguntó muuuuy rojo.

-Tal vez, esposas...Látigos, cadenas, disfraces como de bibliotecaria, enfermera, y cosas por el estilo. ¡Oh Si!

-¿Qué? 

-Deberíamos incluir un vibrador!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO QUIERO UN VIBRADOR!!!!!!

(N/A: No me juzguen mal!!!!!!! Todo esto de los juguetes y cosas de sexo, las saco de la revista  que yo leo especialmente para la mujer. Con moda, tendencias, sexo, relaciones de pareja, etcétera. Así que, no piensen que veo toda esa basura porno en intertnet y en la T.V, porque no es cierto!!!!!! La mayoría de las cosas son de esa revista, y me entero de bastantes cosas, ya que leo casi toda la revista. No soy pervertida!!!!!! !!!!! Es cierto, creo que un vibrados es un aparato a pilas, que se coloca en el trasero o vagina de la mujer, o del hombre, y al encenderlo, vibra, causando, algo así como "un placer extra", según la revista)

-¡Será divertido! 

-¡¡NO!! 

-¡Dale!-dijo Bakura, con cara de inocente.

-De acuerdo...-se rindió el menor.-Odio cuando haces eso.

-Ahhhh....Es por qué no ves muy a menudo a tu Yami de esa manera, verdad?-dijo en  tono sensual.

-S-Si... .///////.

-Por eso te convexo tan rápido....mmmmm.....Creo que iré por los juguetes ahora...

-O///////////////////////////////////////O

-Te veré en la cena. Tal vez traiga algunas otras chuchicherías más, para jugar....

-O//////////////////////////////O S-Si...

Luego de que ambos tomaran una buena ducha fría, Bakura terminó de vestirse, y salió dejando a Ryo ordenando el tablero. Pero su rostro aún no bajaba todo el escarlata que tenía. Primo, el juego sensual del Twist. Segundo, el "espectáculo" que le dio a Bakura. Tercero, lo hicieron en el suelo, y por último, Bakura se va a comprar "juguetes" para su vida sexual. 

-Que día....

Comenzó con la cena, y se preguntó qué demonios traería demás Bakura de la tienda. Pero, eso del Twist, le había gustado bastante. Era una nueva manera divertida de jugar, para terminar en la cama, ambos muy juntitos. Ryo se sonrojó ante esto, y sonrió abiertamente. El sensual streap que hicieron ambos en el Twist...Un momento. ¡Eso era! Podría llamarle a ese "nuevo juego", Streap Twist.

-Streap Twist. Suena interesante...-Se dijo el albino....


End file.
